Broly Second Coming Revised
by Fictionstv
Summary: Vegeta makes an unintentional wish while fighting against Broly in the end of Movie 10.


Gohan's ribs were on the verge of breaking as Broly continued to squeeze hard. Broly's horrifying aura flowed around the two; the ground shook as Broly increased his unlimited power. Gohan cried out in pain, as Broly crushed his lungs and strained his back. All through his pain, Gohan could hear Broly laughing sadistically.

An energy beam suddenly hit the two of them blasting them both in opposite directions. Gohan was thrown off to the side and slammed into a rock formation. Broly was forced a few feet back, and looked for the offending individual.

White boots with gold trim, a blue gi, white gloves, and an overconfident smirk appeared from the smoke. Vegeta emerged from the smoke and immediately ascended to Super Saiyan. He looked back and saw Gohan in a pitiful state. "You thought you could fight the Legendary Super Saiyan in your condition? You are as stupid as your father," he said sympathetically.

"Vegeta," Broly recognized.

"So, it looks like Kakarrot managed to scar you last time. Well, I am going to finish the job," Vegeta said determined.

Broly merely laughed remembering the last time the two fought. "You beat me when I didn't have anything to fight for," Vegeta began. He then looked at a nearly unconscious Gohan. "But I have a debt to be repaid," he said referring to Gohan and Cell.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I will make you fall at my feet!" Vegeta shouted as he increased his power.

Vegeta's muscles expanded as he ascended to Ultra Super Saiyan. Tensing up all his muscles, Vegeta's aura expanded around him. Broly waited curiously as Vegeta's powered up to his maximum. There was a flash of light as Vegeta completed his transformation.

Broly fired on Vegeta with green energy discs causing the rocks to explode in smoke everywhere. Vegeta emerged from the smoke, and punched Broly hard to the chin. Vegeta then quickly punched Broly hard to the midsection in rapid succession. Broly smacked Vegeta hard to the face, and then grabbed a hold of Vegeta like a wrestler. He slammed Vegeta up against a rock causing a significant dent. Vegeta kicked Broly to the gut and punched his face, but it didn't seem to have an effect.

Broly smiled as he forced Vegeta's face into the rock. Vegeta suddenly increased his aura blasting the rock away from him. Free of Broly, he cupped his hands. "Final Flash!" he shouted as the beam hit Broly. There was a huge explosion that created a crater in the ground. Lava shot up into the air from the impact. Vegeta looked around, but couldn't see Broly anywhere.

Trunks stumbled about and saw his father in the sky. "Father?" he wondered. Vegeta had not noticed that Trunks was there. Broly appeared behind Vegeta and squeezed him around the midsection. Vegeta elbowed Broly hard to the gut a few times, but Broly crushed Vegeta's body. Broly then released Vegeta, held him by his neck, and threw him down to the ground. Vegeta hit the ground with an explosion.

"Dad!" Trunks shouted as he ran towards him.

Vegeta was bleeding from his forehead and his shoulder but was still in the fight. Broly charged Vegeta on the ground. Vegeta fired several discs at Broly, but he deflected all of them. Vegeta then fired energy rings at Broly forcing him up against a rock wall. Vegeta then got up and smiled at the trapped Broly. "I was going to use this for Kakarrot, but the Legendary Super Saiyan will do," Vegeta smirked.

Vegeta then punched Broly to the face and kneed him in the gut. After a few punches and kicks, Broly yelled in rage. To Vegeta's surprise, Broly shattered the rings and punched Vegeta to the face. Vegeta tried to get back up, but Broly kicked him up into the air. Broly appeared next to Vegeta and slammed him back to the ground into the lava pool.

Vegeta fell into the lava and didn't resurface. Trunks gave a horrified look as Vegeta did not return. "You killed my dad," he said as tears fell from his eyes.

Broly merely laughed. An enraged Trunks went Super Saiyan, and fired everything he had at Broly. The impacts did nothing to Broly but create some smoke. Broly retaliated with one blast near Trunks that severely injured Trunks.

The lava stirred and an injured Vegeta emerged with golden flames surrounding him. His body was bloody and burnt. Vegeta noticed his fallen son, and realized he was unconscious. "My son," Vegeta said sorrowfully.

Broly continued to laugh infuriating Vegeta. "I wish…I had the power to avenge you son," Vegeta said as he held Trunks.

Vegeta then turned to Broly. "Picking a fight with a mere child; pathetic," Vegeta insulted.

Vegeta tensed up and felt his power dramatically increase. "You will pay for what you have done to my son!" Vegeta shouted. He felt a new reservoir of power he had never experienced before. His power level just continued to climb and wouldn't plateau. With a burst of power, static electricity buzzed around his body.

"I have ascended?" Vegeta wondered as he looked over his body. His wounds and burns had been completely healed. Other than his torn clothes, he seemed entirely fresh.

Vegeta then looked over his son and then back at Broly. "I'm proud of you son." He then shot towards Broly. Vegeta felt a new sense of speed, and began smacking Broly around to the face and chest. Each punch created static discharge, as Vegeta pummeled Broly. Vegeta finally punched Broly hard to the gut causing him to gag.

Vegeta chopped Broly to the ground creating an explosion. Vegeta then powered up with electricity flashing around him. He pointed two fingers at the fallen Broly, and fired an atomic blast. The blast hit Broly to the chest blasting through his lung and out the other side. Broly cried out in pain and went for a charge. Vegeta hovered above the ground, and quickly punched Broly to the chest where Goku had wounded him before.

Broly backed away damaged. Vegeta lost his Super Saiyan 2 form and descended to a weak Super Saiyan. Gohan walked slowly over to Vegeta; he had not seen the battle between them. "Thanks Vegeta. I would have been a goner without you," Gohan said graciously.

"We're not done yet," Vegeta reminded him.

"Right," Gohan said, and then went Super Saiyan.

Vegeta noticed Gohan's weakened condition since they had fought Cell. "Let's do this together," Gohan said enthusiastically.

Broly got back to his feet and walked over to them. "Stay here," Vegeta said and then walked off.

Gohan wondered where Vegeta was going as Broly continued his slow walk. Gohan put his hands back, and then fired a Kamehame wave at Broly. His aura blocked the wave, and Broly kept coming. Gohan increased the power of his side, but Broly was not going down. Goten walked over to Gohan, and then did a Kamehame wave as well. Broly expanded his aura that was turning into a giant green ball that could explode the Earth.

"What's your plan Vegeta!" Gohan yelled as Broly got closer.

Suddenly a beam of energy hit Broly's back. Broly cried out in annoyance and expanded his aura. Vegeta and Gohan hit Broly at the same time from opposite spots. Broly stopped walking towards Gohan, as he struggled to withstand the two fighters. Gohan couldn't see, but sparks were erupting from Vegeta's frame. Vegeta's beam became stronger piercing Broly's green aura. Broly was hit to the back and lost his aura. Gohan and Goten's beam hit Broly to the chest. The Legendary Super Saiyan cried out in pain and surprise as the beams incinerated him completely. There was an explosion that tossed all three of them to the ground.

Vegeta got back to his feet and limped over to Gohan. "Until your father returns, you are this planet's savior. You better start training again," Vegeta told him and then walked off.

Gohan scratched his head embarrassed and then quickly looked for Videl. Goten meanwhile looked for the pack with the Dragon Balls but couldn't find any of them. Vegeta walked over to Trunks who was now awake. "Did you get him dad?" Trunks asked weakly.

"Yes with some help from Kakarrot's brats," Vegeta replied.

"Can we go home now?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, we're going home."


End file.
